After being used in military application for some time, so called “drones” have experienced a significant increase in public use and interest in recent years. The proposed uses for drones has rapidly expanded to include everything from package delivery to mapping and surveillance. The wide-ranging uses for drones has also created a wide assortment of different drone configurations and models. For example, some drones are physically better suited for travelling at high speed, while other drones are physically better suited for travelling long distances.
Conventional drones typically fall within two different categories—fixed-wing drones and rotor-based drones. Rotor-based drones may comprise any number of different rotors, but a common rotor configuration comprises four separate rotors. Rotor-based drones provide several benefits over fixed-wing drones. For example, rotor-based drones do not require a runway to take-off and land. Additionally, rotor-based drones can hover over a position, and in general are typically more maneuverable. Also, rotor-based drones are significantly more capable of flying within buildings and other structures.
Several technical limitations have slowed the wide-spread use and adoption of rotor-based drones. These technical limitations include insufficient control systems for achieving and maintaining flight stability, deficient sensors for accurately obtaining positional data for the rotor-based drones, and high-power usage that both limited the flight time of rotor-based drones and increase their weight from batteries. The increased use of rotor-based drones has presented a need for greater flexibility within individual rotor-based drone systems that address one or more of these technical limitations. As such, there are several problems in the art to be addressed.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.